The Power of Persuasion
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! Why was Rose so willingly to turn against her 13 years of training in the Huntsclan, for this one boy? She could have thrown it all away from the beginning, but she didn't. The reason is because, she had some help, realizing her true destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Persuasion**

Why was Rose so willingly to turn against her 13 years of training, for this one boy? She could have thrown it all away from the beginning, but she didn't. The reason is she had some help, realizing her true destiny.

**This story is set after the episode, Act 4 Scene 15. But it continues on, through episodes past that. This story will be rather short, so don't expect much.**

**Warning: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long, and/or any of the characters mentioned in the show. I do own one character though, by the name of Kaira.**

**Chapter One**

"Huntsgirl, let's go!" You could hear the Huntsmaster yell as he and the rest of his clan members hop from building to building of the neighborhoods of New York City. The whole Huntsclan was out on their daily portal of the city before sundown. It was Huntsclan rules, and it was required by all lower class apprentices that they must accompany their leaders in the search of any magical creatures.

"Huntsmaster, wait!!" Rose called out to her master. She was slowly falling behind the other Huntsclan. She had just sprained her ankle from the last time she met up with her mortal enemy, the American Dragon. He had stopped the Huntsclan's plan of bringing back the other leaders that have pasted over the years, with the help of the Scarab beetle. So not only did she have to face the shame of another plan going down the drain, she had an injury to put it down on her even harder.

The Huntsman placed his knee and right arm down on top of the roof of the building he currently standing on. He turned his head, and looked back at his apprentice a few yards away from him. "You must learn that when you fall behind, you are left behind!" He yelled, and then hopped onto the building next to him.

_Typical Huntsmaster_, Rose was thinking to herself. Even with an injury to her foot, the clan didn't treat her any different. The expected the same 100 attitude as always. But the condition her body was in right now, she couldn't handle it. She dropped down on both hands on the roof, to catch her breathe. She looked back at her leg, which was wrapped up tightly in bandage. Sweat dripped down from her forehead, to the bottom of her Huntsclan uniform. Sometimes she wished she wasn't a part of the Huntsclan. Deep inside, she knew this couldn't be her future. But her birthmark was telling her otherwise.

The will of her fate pressed on her to continue forward, but the pain of her leg prevented her from so. Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze of wind swish by her rapidly. She turned around, to find no on there. "Who's there!!?" She yelled out, with her deep, demanding Huntsclan voice. She grabbed up her Huntstaff from the holder on her uniform, and prepared for battle.

A pair of green eyes could be seen from the bottom of the building, in an alleyway. Rose turned her body around, and limped to the edge of the building. She looked down to the alley brightened from Sundown. "Show yourself!" She yelled once more, giving whoever was down there a chance to escape. But the eyes, remained in the same spot. She looked down once more at the floor of the alley. Luckily, the building wasn't high enough for her to damage her foot. She jumped down, and ignored the little pain her foot gave off. She pointed her Huntstaff forward, and walked forward into the alley more.

Eventually, a lady could be seen as Huntsgirl walked forward. She had long brown hair, and glowing green eyes. Her nails were quite long, longer than your average teenager. She was pretty tall, so you know she wasn't that young.

"Who are you!?" Huntsgirl called out, pushing up her sword toward the lady's neck.

Unlike the usual reactions when someone is faced this close to death, the lady seemed, rather calm. "Do not hurt me, young Huntsgirl, I mean no harm to you." She rose up both arms, showing her mercy. But the Huntstaff didn't move away from her throat.

"Are you magical?" She began questioning the victim, though it seemed rather pointless. Only a magical creature would know a Huntsclan member, when they saw one.

The lady grabbed the staff, and pushed it downward, and smiled. "Now do I look magical to you?" A quick look, she realized that she did just look like a regular human. But you can't judge someone just by looks.

Slowly, she put down her Huntstaff. She decided she would play it off, just by her words for now. "Then who are you?"

"You may call me Kaira, sweetheart." Once again, the lady smiled.

"Look, Kay-ra," Suddenly back in Huntsclan mode; she pointed her staff back at the suspicious lady. "Why are you following me!?"

Kaira shook her head, and once again pushed down her Huntstaff away from her face. "Because, I need to talk to you, Rose."

Hearing her name, gave a sudden chill to Rose's stomach. How did this stranger know her name, and know about her being in the Huntsclan. But she still wasn't sure if this person was a friend, or foe. "How do you know my name?" She turned her head to the side.

"I've been watching you over the years. Since you were an infant, to this point in time now."

Suddenly, the Huntsgirl's guard went back up. "How can you know me, I don't think I've met you before." She once again put up her Huntstaff, this time not lowering it down.

"Oh, you probably haven't. We have never spoken in person, but I have kept my eye on you your whole life. You see Rose; there is more to you than what you have become now. I see it in your future." She tried to persuade Rose to put down her weapon.

Rose shoved the staff closer to her neck, almost piercing the lady's skin. "How do you know that, you don't even know me?" She thought different. Maybe this lady may have watched her over the years, but doesn't mean she knows her personality, future plans, and destiny.

"True, but my true powers do show me the outcomes of the future. But the ultimate decision, lies within you." She slowly said.

When Kaira said, my true powers, it clearly gave away the signal of this wasn't an ordinary human. "So you are magical!" She charged up her staff. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't just slay you now!?" She yelled.

For the first time, Kaira looked a bit worried. She thought her mission could be kept a secret, but she figured she better mention to her now why she was there. "Rose, you must keep the one you love." Kaira whispered out.

Rose recognized the words she spoke, and powered down her staff. But why she said it, she couldn't understand. "What did you say?" She said a loud.

"Listen, you do love that boy right?" Kaira looked up at Rose's confused face.

"Jake?" Rose's regular soft voice could be heard for the first time today. Why was this lady bringing up Jake, into all of this?

"Yes Jake!" She yelled out, it was obvious who was referring to.

Rose's thoughts for a moment, switched over to Jake. Though they haven't been together that much, there was a connection between the two. And over the years, she had been very selective about the guys she liked. So she knew, this connection, was a good one. Through her thoughts, she came out with a conclusion. "Yes…I do."

"And you are willing to protect him against anything, correct?" Kaira kept with her confronting.

"Protect him?" Rose was confused. What kind of danger was he in? "You better not hurt him!!" She raised her staff, back at the woman.

Kaira put her arm, in front of the sword. "It is not me, you should be worrying about." She hinted out. The Huntsgirl lowered her staff, now even more confused. Kaira knew she was giving out too much information, and had to go. '_Huntsgirl!?_' The Huntsman's voice could be heard from an echo. Seemed like the perfect time to leave. "I have to go, but if you ever need someone to talk to, here's my card." She handed Rose a card that said Kaira, and a telephone number. Then she dashed out of sight, so fast Rose didn't know where she'd gone.

Rose turned around, to see any trace of the strange lady, but there was none. Assuming this magical creature didn't harm her, she figured she could let this one go. "Huntsgirl!!" The Huntsmaster called out once more. Rose bent down into position, and hopped back on top of the building. But her mind couldn't help but stay on, the lady she saw in the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Back from a small winter trip, Rose marched off to Central Park where she was supposed to have a meeting with her leader, the Huntsman. But she had a gut feeling; he was going to be disappointed in her once again.

She slowly wandered into the frozen forest of Central Park. The winter wind gave her a bit of a chill, but just like all Huntsclan members, they had to learn to deal with the elements.

Suddenly, she saw her master, with a Huntsclan helicopter in a clear opening. But as she drew nearer, by herself, you could sense the anger in him without even seeing his expressions. "Where is the Sasquatch... and the American Dragon!?" He yelled out, trying to contain his anger.

"Well...I" Rose tried to explain her actions.

"Your promised if I allowed you to go on this trip, you'd come back with the pelt of the Sasquatch!!" He paced toward her way.

Rose's face started to show worry. "It wasn't my fault!-" She started to make out. But there was no way, of arguing with the Huntsmaster.

"Clearly it was since you've come back with nothing!!" He yelled out, Rose shuddered from his voice. The Huntsman lowered his head for a bit, trying to calm himself down. But his effort, was useless. But at least, he toned down his voice, a bit. "Huntsgirl, you are not a child anymore. If you don't start coming back with something other than your bare hands, you'll be sent back to the Academy. Is that understood?" Rose nodded her head.

The Huntsman then turned around, and headed back toward the helicopter. Rose figured it was best to follow; she kept her head down as she paced her way by him. But as he got into the copter, he noticed her standing right behind him, waiting to board. "You will walk home." He through out his arm, to signal her to leave.

Confused, Rose confronted him. "What!? Master, why do _I_ have to walk, when the helicopter is right here!!?" She yelled out. Of course, this had something to do with her punishment, for messing up again.

"Why should I let you ride, when you can't even catch a Sasquatch? You will walk home, and think about the _poor_ job you have been giving." Suddenly he slammed the door shut right in front of her face, and took the controls. He signaled the helicopter into the air, and left the site.

Angry now, Rose threw down her Huntstaff onto the frozen snow. She stomped her feet onto the ground, trying to get her anger out. She was so mad; she didn't even want to head home yet. Rose walked over to a tree, and sat down. Despite the freezing weather she was experiencing, she just wanted to sit there for a while. Just to collect her thoughts.

Her thoughts started to wander off to two days ago. When she had both the Sasquatch and the American Dragon trapped under her control. But as lately, that American Dragon has ruined every one of her efforts to get farther into the Huntsclan. She decided to take her anger out on him. It was his entire fault, everything, his fault. More than ever, she just wanted him slain, and out of her site. If he was gone, her chances of becoming a full fledge Huntsclan member would be 10, to 0.

Suddenly, Rose felt the cold breeze blow past her as it did before. She turned her head to the left, to see someone standing right above her. She jumped to the side, and quickly grabbed her weapon. But as she pointed up her staff at the stranger, she quickly remembered this lady.

"Oh, it's you," She sighed, as if she was expecting someone else. She wiped the tears that slowly dripped down to her mask. "What are you doing here?"

"Like last time, I saw you here in the neighborhood. Since we've already been introduced, I figured I'd stop by." Kaira grinned.

Rose set down her weapon, and threw it out in front of her. She moved her body back under the tree, and held her knees in her hands. In a way, she felt like she could trust this lady, more than anyone else right now. Trust enough, to not slay her. "Why do you keep following me?" She wondered to herself, but decided to ask anyways. It seemed strange for this stranger to come up to you, and suddenly care about your life.

Kaira moved downward, sitting next to Rose. "Well I was assigned to you, honey."

"Assigned?"

"Yes. You see, I see bits and pieces of the many outcomes of the future. Whenever anything is in danger, I come along to make sure people like you, make the right choice."

Rose was still puzzled on the purpose of Kaira. She knew she was in the Huntsclan, and she was aware that they are evil. But it seemed like this was her fate, for the rest of her life. So she might as well, live with it. "What is the right choice for me?"

Kaira bit her lip. The one thing about being about to see the future, is to not reveal what moment/s you are seeing. "Never mind that dear. Now, please tell me what is troubling you." Kaira wiped off the one tear that was left on Rose's cheek.

"It's that American Dragon. If only I could slay him already...and be a member of the Huntsclan." Her anger was starting to return back to her. And she remembered she still had a long way walk, back home.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Kaira tried to switch over the direction of this conversation. "Tell me this Rose, do you _want_ to be in the Huntsclan?" She raised an eyebrow to that question.

Rose turned around, and looked at Kaira. "Well, yeah, I do. See, the Huntsclan is all I have. Without them, I have no one." Rose couldn't help but notice, she was telling this stranger everything. Things she couldn't say to anyone else. It just, kept coming up.

"What about Jake...?" Kaira changed the subject. Rose's face expression changed.

The memories and moments with Jake blocked out the anger inside. "Jake's, different." She found herself blushing. Luckily she had her Huntsclan uniform on, and no one could tell.

Suddenly, Rose started to recount some words that were mentioned on their last meeting. "What is going to happen to Jake?" She whispered, tightly squeezing her knees, frightened by the question.

Kaira wrapped her arm, around Rose's shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen to him, as long as you're here." She smiled. Hearing that, Rose couldn't help but smile. "You really do love this Jake Long boy, don't you?" Rose nodded her head, but of course that was obvious. "And whatever happens, you always will?" Unsure of what kind of question this was, she was a bit hesitant about her answer. But soon enough, she nodded her head.

"And if you had to choose to be in the Huntsclan, or be with Jake. Which one would you choose?" This question puzzled Rose. What would she do? I mean, she has been with the Huntsclan since she was born. The Huntsman, slaying magical creatures, all part of her life. But...when she was around Jake, Rose's attitude changes. She becomes the nice, thoughtful person that she knew she was inside. And their love for each other, was strong, she could tell.

She bend down her head, and closed her eyes. "I'd choose, Jake."

"Good, that's all I need to know."

Rose felt, safe right here. Knowing that Jake was going to be okay was enough reassurance. But rapidly, Rose jumped onto her feet. She remembered her destiny, and that this woman is in fact, a magical creature. "I shouldn't be here." She picked up her staff, and headed deeper into Central Park.

"Remember Rose, I'm always here when you need me!" Kaira called out. And just as the cold wind brushing against the tree, she was gone in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rose started to run; running as fast as she could out of the area. She couldn't even look back, to see his face. She had no choice, but to run. The Huntsgirl in her was telling her what she did, was wrong. But someone else was telling her, that she did the right thing.

But soon, her running came to a complete stop. She ran into her master, staring at her evilly. "Where is the American Dragon!?" He yelled out. Though the whole clan retreated, he still expected him slain.

"Uhh..." Rose said under her breathe, that was all she could come up with.

"You let him escape!!?" He yelled out. Rose was totally scared right now. "I've given you more than plenty of opportunities to prove your loyalty, and every time you've disappointed me." He was angry, this time. Rose opened up her mouth to explain herself, but his loud voice prevented her doing it so. "You're being sent back to the Academy, first thing tomorrow." He charged backwards.

Rose ran up to her Huntsmaster, and grabbed his sleeve. "Master, wait. Give me another chance,"

The man abruptly moved his arm up, pulling her grip off of him. "You had your chance." Was all he said, and then he left the area heading into the Huntsclan helicopter.

Rose felt like crying, right then and there. Not only did she lose her chance at ever being a part of something, she just found out the boy she liked is a dragon!? How couldn't see seen it sooner. Was it right to let him go? Or should she have slain him? But in her heart, she knew that she had feelings for Jake. And killing him would only hurt her worse.

By early next morning, Rose was feeling a little better than yesterday. Well, at least she stopped crying. But she had to get up extra early, because the Huntsman was making her sign out of school today. He was really mad at her, and this time there was no way of getting out of it. So she got on her usual school clothes, and packed up a backpack full of stuff she would take back to her old bunk. But just as she was about to leave, she looked over at a picture of her and Jake, dancing at the dance. She couldn't help but still like him, even if they were mortal enemies. She figured that she could keep that photo, to remind herself of him when she goes back to the Academy. She hid it inside her bag, and ran out of her room.

Down the elevator, and out on the sidewalk, Rose walked alone as the sun started to rise. Just like any other school business, her master never attended. It was her decision to be enrolled in school, so she must take care of any school events herself.

Slowly down the sidewalk, she looked over to the street above her. She had grown fawned of this place, and desperately didn't want to leave. Especially since, she would be doing it, without saying good-bye.

Suddenly, a fog a smoke appeared next to her shoulder. She looked over to see Kaira next to her, walking along side with her.

Kaira couldn't help but notice the sad expression on Rose's face, she knew what had happened. "Why, didn't you tell me?" Rose finally spoke out, she felt like she was going to cry again.

"There are some things in life; you just need to find out yourself." Was the answer for her.

Rose couldn't help but feel bad that she was going to leave. But she rubbed her face, and tried to stay positive. "Do you think I made the right choice?"

Kaira bent down, and put her arm around her. "Rose, you did the right thing." She smiled. Rose couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you think I've ever see him again?" She looked up at her, as if she was actually looking for her guidance.

"Love has a way, of finding itself, even through the darkest rooms." Rose felt better, hearing that from her.

Doubt her being a magical creature; I guess Rose learned that she truly wasn't as ruthless as the Huntsclan. Maybe this is a new leaf, on her branch. "Thank you, Kaira, for everything. You really showed me, there is more to my life than what I know."

The two were now right against the school, approaching to the front doors. "No problem kid. Now if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call that number." Kaira said, she started to slowly walk backwards.

Rose turned around; she couldn't let her leave, just yet. "But I can't make personal calls when I'm in the academy. I guess that means...good-bye?" She started to get sad.

Kaira moved Rose's chin up, with her finger. "Not just yet. I'll get to you, somehow..." She continued to walk backwards. "Oh and one last thing. Maybe someone else could take use of that picture in your bag." She pointed to the backpack. Rose turned around and searched through it, and pulled out the picture she had brought. But little did she know that a dragon soon appeared behind her. The dragon flew up into the sky, and instantly disappeared from site.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three months had passed. Rose was sitting in the bunk of her quarters, reading one of her old journals. Since she has been back at the Academy, days have slowly pasted by. Weeks seemed like months, months seemed like years. The Academy seemed more interesting when she did actually go to school there. Maybe it was because she was more into the Huntsclanning thing….and lately; she hasn't been so much at the fact at hunting magical creatures.

But since she already passed all the classes at the Academy, her only think to do was to train, or give demonstrations to younger, inexperienced students. So when she wasn't doing that, her only option was to read any of the stuff, from her old life.

Rose was especially upset with the day it currently was. It had been exactly three months, since she last spoke to Jake. She wasn't even sure, if he still remembered her. Did he still love her? It was a great shock to Rose, realizing Jake was the American Dragon. But the signs were pointing right at him; she was just blinded by love. Sadly, Rose thought of Jake often, wondering what he thought of her now that he knew her and him are mortal enemies. But her only memory of him now, was of small notes and paragraphs, she wrote in her diary about him.

Page 32, one of her last entries about Jake, of when they both signed up to do the play, Anthony and Cleopatra. Unfortunately, both he and she missed the play, as they were on a mission to get the Egyptian Scarab Beetle. How she wished she knew about Jake's secretly identity sooner….

Suddenly, a small note card popped out of the journal. Rose picked it up, and was just about to read it. When all of a sudden, someone banged loudly on her door.

"Huntsgirl…!" Yelled out the Huntsman. Rose quickly put on her Huntsmask, and opened the door.

She bowed at his presence, "Yes, master." She answered his call.

"You are needed for another demonstration." He said as the two of them walked through the halls. It seemed that his only use of punishment was to do these humiliating demonstrations, so she did them often.

Without any back talk, Rose trailed behind her master. He had a strange box, inside his hand. But there was no use asking for an explanation from the Huntsmaster. Ever since Rose came back to this place, it seems he loses trust in her everyday.

As they continued down the hall, another Huntsman leader walked down from one side of the hall, to the other. He then entered through a door, and shut it fast. The Huntsmaster stopped, and entered through the door. Huntsgirl was just about to walk through too, but he turned around, and stopped her. "Wait here." And he slammed the door, in her face.

Rose, was totally angry that he left her out in more important Huntsclan news, again. Quietly, she moved her head over to the door, and listened carefully.

The Huntsmaster opened up the box, and revealed a glowing skull inside. "How many does that make now, Huntsmaster?" Asked the less important Huntsclan member.

The Huntsman grabbed the Skull, and placed it on the shelf. "10. If we can get our hands on the rest…we shall finally have enough power to destroy every last magical creature that pollutes this Earth."

Rose opened her mouth, when she heard him say, "We shall finally have enough power to destroy every last magical creature on Earth". _Jake_, she whispered, switching her mind back on him. Whatever he had, could possibly destroy him. And how could she warn him, when they she was trapped inside this place!?

"Do you want me to send a couple more novices down, to your office?"

"Yes. Since Huntsgirl has been no use to me, I must find me a new apprentice, and hope they are more help than her." The Huntsman answered in his deep, dark voice.

Searching through the files in his desk, the other Huntsman went right into searching up the best young Huntsclan member defined through their records. "I'll get on it sir."

Just then, the Huntsmaster rammed out the door. Leaning against the wall, at the time, Rose quickly jumped up, and followed him. To the right, he shoved Huntsgirl into the classroom.

"A direct hit to the left ear will result in a clear slaying…" Rose spoke through the usually presentation. Once the demonstration was over, she quickly ran out of the classroom, and headed back into her quarters.

Jumping straight for her bed, Rose shoved her face into her pillow. Her mind couldn't get off thought of how the Huntsclan was going get rid of all magical creatures. And there was nothing…she could do to prevent it. "_Jake_." Her eyes sparkled, as tears started to row down her eyes. She can't just sit here and do nothing, there has to be a way, she can help.

Something rough and pointy scratched up her elbow. Rose sat up straight, and looked at the small piece of paper. "Kaira." She read aloud. That's who she needed right now, someone to talk to. She really helped her through those tough decisions, if only she could this time. However, the only line to her Huntsclan phone was to the Huntsmaster, and could be only used for emergencies. If she did make a call to a Kaira talking about dragons, the Huntsman would sure find about her betrayal.

Rose through the card out of her hand, and watched it slowly float down to the floor. Even more upset, she stuck her head back into her pillow, crying. "Why."

Just then, a figure appeared through her window. A figure quickly opened up her window, and crawled through. "You need me?" She spoke.

"Kaira?" Rose rubbed her eyes, thinking, how can this be true? "How did you get-"

Kaira ran over to Rose's bed, and sat down. "Never mind that. So, what's on your mind kid?" She greeted her with her usual smile.

Holding her pillow, she scrunched it up toward her body, hugging it tight. "I was just thinking about Jake…" She blushed. Kaira smiled. "I overheard the Huntsman about a plan he's working on…to destroy all magical creatures off the Earth."

Her eyes lit up, to the thought. Her shocked expression through, seemed rehearsed. "How is he going to do that?"

"I don't know…I couldn't hear everything. But I wish there was just a way…I could warn Jake about it. Just so he knows…" Rose's face bent down.

An awkward silence went through the room. Kaira stared her green eyes down at the sad little girl. She put her arm down on her shoulder, soothing her pain. "Do you think he still thinks about me?" Rose rose up her head back up.

"Believe me Rose, I have a feeling he thinks about you just as much as you think about him." She laughed; a faint smile appeared on Rose's face.

"I wish there was a way, I could just talk to him…" The smile was wiped off her face. She threw off her Huntsmask, and stuck her face into her pillow.

Kaira's happy expression soon went gloom. With her eyes fixed on Rose; she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Most cases she tampered with, didn't give her this much of a connection. It was against her rules to actually communicate with anyone that she wasn't assigned too. But maybe she could bend the rules…just this once. "Rose...I don't do this often, but…here you go." She opened out her hands. A piece of jewelry rested out in her palm.

Rose lifted up head, and grabbed the strange jewelry. "What's this?"

"It's a dream charm, an ancient magical bracelet that let's you see people's dreams, hopes, and childhood memories. But it also can be used as a communication device. Just wear it as you sleep, and you will be transported to anyone of your choice's dream instantly. There, you can speak with them."

Suddenly, glee filled up in Rose's body. This could be her only chance, to ever speak to Jake. She jumped up, and hugged her. "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!!!"

Kaira hugged her back. "No problem babe. Just…try not to use it, too much."

Gripping onto the jewelry pieces tightly into palms, Rose couldn't wait, to try this out. Suddenly, Kaira got off the bed, and turned over and stared at Rose. "I have to go."

"Thank you Kaira, for everything. Without you, I don't know where I'd be." Rose smiled.

"Your welcome. And remember; don't hesitate to call me if you need me." Then, a blue swirl went around Kaira's body. She turned into a dragon, and flew out the window. Rose ran over, and looked through the glass. But just as quickly as the dragon left, she disappeared out of site.

Rose looked down to the dream charm in her hand. But she realized…that she had two of the exact same bracelets, in her hand.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**Well, I think so. Not sure if I should continue on, or not. There's not much to do now...though xD. But for now, it's the ending :). Here's so more information about the story:**

**Kaira is a future instructor. They are magical creatures that know the different outcomes of the future. When something in the world (human, and magical) is wrong, or might be a great impact on the world, they are assigned to the person who might be the cause of it. Your probably wondering are all future instructors dragons? The answer is...no. They can be any magical creature, human, goblin, dragon, pixie, and still have this power. A person can find out they have this special gift, from the moment they are born. They then are registered into this program, to help keep the Earth as perfect as they can get (not all cases, are worked out as they plan.) **

**Their assignments vary, mostly to the person/creature that would be of an effect to them. (Kaira is a dragon, so of course she would get assigned to Rose. Since it is also her job, to protect the magical community.) **

**That's about it!! Sorry this story was so fast...I pre-wrote it on the TV boards (thanks for the people who read it before!!) This was the only chapter I didn't pre-write. I hope you check out any of my other fanfics xDD**


End file.
